Burst mode image capturing (e.g., capturing several sequential images in a relatively short period of time) is available with various types of image capturing devices (e.g., digital cameras, mobile phones, etc.). By capturing multiple images in a short period of time, a user can conventionally select an image from the burst images having the highest quality or best timing. However, in some instances, one of the images will have the highest quality while another has the best timing. In other instances, none of the images have great quality. Moreover, the burst images can exhibit deficiencies in lighting and significant blurring.
Some efforts have been made to fuse (e.g., merge) multiple images of the burst images in order to remove noise (i.e., random variations of brightness and/or color information) from the burst images or to form a single image without noise. Such conventional systems typically only function properly when local motions are consistent (e.g., motion throughout the burst images is consistent), and if this assumption does not hold (due to camera deformation or a 3D view change), an accuracy of local motion estimation (essential for fusing the multiple images) degrades. As a result, the image systems conventionally do not yield higher quality images than the burst images. Additional efforts have been made in regard to image alignment (e.g., aligning burst images with each other) and providing a new aligned image from the aligned image. However, such image systems conventionally operate offline and require significant processing power and memory. As a result, the image systems are not suitable for real-time mobile applications (e.g., mobile phone applications).
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional systems.